You're Mine!
by Yoru no Sekai
Summary: [name] pada saat umur 5 tahun, ia bergabung pada keluarga njad salah satu anggota keluarga disana. Bertahun-tahun ia bersama Akashi. Tanpa [name] sadari, sebuah perasaan muncul diantara saudara itu. [Akashi Seijuuro x Reader] [Rate M] [Warning : LEMONS] [INCEST] [ROMANCE] [FAMILY]
1. Prologue

**You're Mine**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

* * *

 **Reader [name] x Akashi Seijuuro**

 **Rate M ! [ Lemons ]**

* * *

 **Declaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik ku. Aku hanya memiliki OC dan Fic !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Mulai hari ini, [name]-chan akan tinggal dengan kita," ucap wanita dengan surai merah (Akashi Shinna), tersenyum pada anak kecil cewek berumur 5 tahun yang memandangnya dengan takut.

"Tapi... Apa tante benar-benar memperbolehkan aku tinggal disini?" tanya [name] dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Tentu saja! Ah, sekarang kamu bagian dari keluarga kami! Panggil aku dengan sebutan 'okaa-sama'," ucap Shinna itu sambil mengelus kepala [name] dengan sayang.

"Okaa-sama... Tapi, mereka menakutkan," ucap [name] sambil menunjuk pria dengan surai hitam (Akashi Shinjirou) dan anak kecil cowok bersurai merah yang berusia 5 tahun (Akashi Seijuro), sama dengan [name].

" _Arara_... Ne, anata, jangan pasang tampang menyeramkan. Kau membuat [name]-chan takut," ucap Shinna memsang tampang kesal pada suaminya itu.

"Ehem.. Baiklah, [name], paman juga keluargamu panggil otou-sama," ucap Shinjirou.

" _Hai..._ Otou-sama," ucap [name].

Lalu pandangan [name] tertuju pada Seijuro. Ditatap seperti itu, Seijuro hanya membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman.

"Salam kenal, aku Seijuuro," ucap Akashi.

"oh... Aku... [last name] [first name]," ucap [name] ikut memperkenalkan diri.

"[name]-chan, bukan [last name] tapi Akashi," ucap Shinna membetulkan ucapan [name].

"Akashi? Kalau begitu... Namaku Akashi [name] salam kenal," ucap [name] tersenyum serta membungkuk.

Melihat itu keluarga Akashi hanya tersenyum. 1 anggota keluarga bertambah di hidup mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, Seijuro tetap menatap [name] dengan tatapan yang lembut. Tatapan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada yang lain. Tatapan hanya untuk [name]. Miliknya seorang.

[name] juga tidak menyadari tatapan dari Seijuro. Ia tidak menyadari, kebahagian nya sekarang akan hilang dengan cepat.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Yo~ Reader tercinta~**

 **Inilah fic kedua ku!**

 **Entah kenapa aku ingin membuat fic reader x akashi. dan tema keluarga gini..**

 **Urgh.. tangan jadi gatel deh!**

 **Don't forget to RnR!**


	2. - Morning -

**You're Mine**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

* * *

 **Reader [name] x Akashi Seijuuro**

 **Rate M ! [ Lemons ]**

* * *

 **Declaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik ku. Aku hanya memiliki OC dan Fic !**

* * *

 **\- Morning -**

* * *

Bertahun-tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian dimana dirimu menjadi anggota keluarga Akashi. Sampai sekarang pun kamu masih tidak menyangka, hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Bayangkan saja. Kamu. Diangkat. Anak. Dari. Keluarga. Akashi. Yang. Amat. Terkenal. Dan. Terkaya.

"Sigh..." helaan nafas keluar dari mulutmu.

Kau yang hanya sedari tadi memandang pemandangan kota melalui beranda apartemenmu. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya apartemen dirimu bersama kakakmu, **Seijuuro**.

Kalian hanya tinggal berdua di apartemen yang terletak di lantai 30. Dan yang pasti tempat tinggal kalian itu mewah. Yup, MEWAH.

Masih terus berlanjut dengan pemikiran mengenai keluargamu ini, tanpa kau sadari sudah ada sosok pemuda SMA, pemilik rambut merah beserta mata heterocrome, tengah memandangi mu. Seringaian mulai muncul di wajah tampannya. Ia berjalan ke arahmu dan memelukmu dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba. Hal yang tiba-tiba ini membuatmu terkejut.

"Ah, Ohayo Sei-nii..." ucapmu pada pemuda surai merah itu, Seijuuro, kakakmu.

"Ohayo," balasnya pendek.

Seijuuro menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepalamu, mulai menghisap aroma di rambutmu. Tindakan Seijuuro sontak membuatmu salah tingkah. Melihat kamu sedikit menggeliat, Seijuuro hanya menyerigai dan mulai memainkan tangannya di rambutmu di daerah leher. Sesekali mengelus lehermu pelan, dimana membuatmu mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang cukup ditangkap di telinga Seijuuro.

"Sei-nii... Ah.. Ap-apa.. Apa kamu sudah makan?" tanyamu sedikit tergagap dengan perlakuan Seijuuro.

"Mmn.." gumam Seijuuro sambil memindahkan kepalanya ke bahu kirimu.

"Um... Bisakah kau hentikan ini?" mohonmu pelan pada kakakmu itu.

"Tidak," jawab Seijuuro tegas.

"Ta-tapi..."

"[name] jangan perintah aku,"

"... Gomennasai,"

Kau hanya diam membiarkan Seijuuro menghisap aroma tubuhmu. Nafas hangat Seijuuro mulai tersentuh di kulit bahumu. Kau memejamkan matamu dan menggigit bibirmu untuk menahan desahan yang keluar.

Melihatmu masih tidak bersuara, walau tubuhmu sudah gemetar, Seijuuro hanya menyeringai. Ia menelusuri bagian belakang lehermu dan mulai melakukan aksinya.

Mencicipi rasamu.

"Ah!" desahan mu terlepas secara tiba-tiba, begitu merasakan sesuatu yang basah di leher belakangmu. Lidah Seijuuro.

"Mhm~ Se... Sei-nii... Ah.. Haaa.." Desahan yang sudah tidak bisa kau tahan pun keluar dari bibir kecilmu.

Seijuuro yang semakin meknimati perilakumu hanya tertawa pelan dan terus menjilatimu. Kali ini dengan lebih ganas. Sesekali Seijuuro menghisap lehermu meninggalkan beberapa tanda disana. Setiap tindakan Seijuuro membuatmu semakin mendesah. Juga memanggil namanya.

Kakimu mulai lemas dengan tindakan Seijuuro. Mengetahui itu, segera Seijuuro menompang dirimu dengan tangannya dan membawamu ke sofa. Diletakannya dirimu. Kau hanya terduduk lemas, mengangkat wajahmu untuk memandang Seijuuro. Sedangkan Seijuuro mengamati dirimu.

Wajahmu yang memerah. Bulir keringat yang mulai keluar di kepalamu, mengalir ke leher. Rambutmu yang sedikit berantakan. Mulutmu yang terbuka tertutup untuk mencari oksigen. Matamu mulai sayu, serta air mata yang mulai terbentuk di sudut matamu.

Sungguh, penampilanmu saat ini amat mengundang hasrat laki-laki. Sama halnya dengan kakakmu. Seijuuro mulai membungkukan badannya, menyamakan tinggi denganmu yang masih terduduk. Seijuuro meletakan tangannya di sofa, di kedua sisimu. Membuatmu serasa terperangkap. Badanmu segera kaku dengan perbuatan Seijuuro. Kau pun segera menjauhkan tubuh tapi langsung ditahan Seijuuro.

"[name] kau miliku," ucap Seijuuro dan mendekatkan wajahnya denganmu.

"Uhm.." Bibir mu terkunci dengan bibir Seijuuro. Kau terdiam karena kaget. Sedangkan Seijuuro sudah mulai melumat bibirmu. Sesekali menghisap. Membuat desahan keluar dari bibirmu.

"Hmp.. Mmm.. Ah... Uhm..." desahmu dengan bibir yang masih terkunci dengan bibir Seijuuro.

Berlangsung lama sampai kau membutuhkan oksigen. Mengetahui itu, Seijuuro melepas ciumannya. Segera kau mendapatkan oksigen. Tapi, belum sampai satu menit, Seijuuro sudah menempelkan bibirnya lagi denganmu. Dan kali ini dia mulai menjilati bibirmu, supaya kau membuka mulutmu. Melihat ini, kau langsung merapatkan mulutmu. Seijuuro, kesal dengan tindakanmu, segera menggigit bibir bawahmu membuatmu berteriak dan saat itu juga, ia gunakan untuk menjelajahi mulutmu.

"Ah! Uhm~! Uh... Ngh... A... Mnh... Hmmm... Kh..." desahan langsung keluar dari mulutmu begitu Seijuuro menjelajahi mulutmu.

Seijuuro menyeringai melihat reaksimu. Ia semakin ganas menjelajahi mulutmu. Bahkan mulai menggerakan lidahnya dengan lidahmu. Mencicipi rasa di mulutmu. Kau hanya dapat mengerang dan meremas pakaian Seijuuro. Tindakanmu semakin merangsang Seijuuro. Kini ia mulai berani. Mengarahkan tangannya menuju buah dadamu dan meremasnya.

"Ah!" kau tersentak kaget dan segera melepas ciumanmu dengan kakakmu.

Saliva terlihat terhubung antara bibirmu dengan Seijuuro. Saliva yang memanjang dan mulai terputus. Saliva itu juga mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut bibirmu. Mengarah ke dagu lalu turun ke leher. Seijuuro hanya menyeringai dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Seijuuro semakin meremas dadamu dengan gemas. Sesekali menyentuh puting mu. Walau badanmu masih tertutup dengan baju, tapi Seijuuro dapat merasakan seberapa kerasnya saat itu.

"Ah! Sei-nii! Uhm~ Aaahh~~ Ang~ Hen.. Hentikan.. Sei-nii~~" desahmu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tubuhmu sudah bergetar hebat. Lemas. Kau juga tidak punya kekuatan untuk mendorong kakakmu itu. Walau pun punya, kau tak akan kuat melawannya. Oleh sebab itu, kau hanya pasrah dan memohon supaya kakakmu dapat menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Seijuuro menyeringai melihatmu. Memohon padanya. Tidak menentangnya. Seijuuro lalu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menjauhkan tubuhnya darimu. Memperhatikan penampilanmu. Sedangkan dirimu, hanya menghela nafas lega. Seijuuro mengulurkan tangannya, dan kau menerimanya. Ia menarikmu berdiri dan berada dalam pelukannya. Kau pun menyandarkan kepalamu di dada bidangnya.

"Rapikan dirimu. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat," ucap Seijuuro dengan tenang, seakan tidak ingat apa yang ia lakukan barusan kepada adiknya.

Kau hanya mengangguk pelan. Melepas pelukan dan mulai memutar badanmu berjalan pergi menuju kamarmu. Begitu kau membuka pintu, pergerakanmu terhenti begitu Seijuuro menarik tanganmu. Kau pun berbalik dan melihat wajah Seijuuro yang sudah dekat. Dia mencium mu lagi di bibir. Tapi kali ini hanya sekedar kecupan singkat. Begitu ia menarik wajahnya, ia hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajahmu.

"Ah... Apa-apaan sih..." ucapmu malu sambil menutup wajahmu dengan satu tangan.

Seijuuro hanya tertawa dan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi tapi di telinga mu. Lalu berbisik dengan seksudif.

"Kita sudahi dulu dan kita lanjutkan nanti. Dan, aku menyukai semua reaksimu dari tadi," ucapnya membuat wajahmu memerah.

Segera kau mendorong Seijuuro menjauh dan memasuki kamarmu. Sebelum menutup pintu, satu kata langsung keluar dari mulutmu.

"BAKA!"

 _Blam.._

Seijuuro hanya tertawa dan memandangi pintu kamarmu. Mengacak rambutnya.

"Ahahaha.. [name] Kawai," ucap Seijuuro sambil berjalan menjauhi kamarmu.

"Manis," ucapnya sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

* * *

 **Finally Update!**

 **Sooo, how do you think about this chapter!?  
Bagaimana perasaan kalian menjadi [name]!?  
**

 **Don't forget to RnR!  
**

 **Ditunggu ya, chapter berikutnya!  
**


End file.
